<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>27 by nashcreates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446842">27</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/pseuds/nashcreates'>nashcreates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Boba, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/pseuds/nashcreates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now it’s TK’s turn! Happy Birthday, Tiger!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place in the same universe as “26,” so I guess you could say it’s a follow up. </p><p>xoxo,<br/>nashcreates</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His favorite part of the day were morning cuddles with TK. All ways quiet, more memories of the chaos that has yet to start, and no fear of never coming back home from the night before entered his mind as he lay with his lover’s body wrapped around him. </p><p>Today, was going to be a good day. They both had work off. Carlos planned a lazy day full of doting on his wonderful fiancé. He did that everyday, but today was pretty special: it was TK’s 27th birthday!</p><p>Carlos go chills thinking back to how TK surprised him for his birthday and he couldn’t wait to repay the action. It was still a dream to Carlos that he had a band resting on his finger, a promise of forever. He’d just hope to make all of TK’s dreams come true as well. </p><p>And Carlos was sure he did because he successfully snuck from underneath TK’s hold and made a quick trip to the boba shop near their house. He made it back before TK was ready to acknowledge there was even light outside. </p><p>Carlos quickly walked over and kneeled next to TK’s side of the bed. “Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños, Tigre, ¡feliz cumpleaños a ti!” TK slowly opened his eyes and smiled. “Morning.”</p><p>“Good morning. Where’d you sneak off to,” TK asked snuggling himself into Carlos’ hand. </p><p>“Well,” Carlos said bringing the boba drink into view, “I went to get the birthday boy his favorite drink, Strawberry Tea Black with half sweetness, extra ice, regular boba, and an engagement ring!”</p><p>“Awe, babe, tha- wait what?” </p><p>Carlos just laughed and kissed his fiancé. “I love you!”</p><p>“Did-did you just propose to me?! With boba tea?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>